supernatural one shots (mostly Destiel)
by hey-Assbutt15
Summary: this is just a bunch of Supernatural one shots that my weird mind has come up with I have had some inspiration from other fanfics I have read. if you have any ideas that you want me to do message me:) please leave a review. (rating it M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**"** **I love you more than a friend":** Castiel is helping Dean and Sam hunt things which means he's been staying with them. but the last hunting trip got Sam injured and Cass is no longer an angel so he can't heal him.

Sam was in bed trying to sleep when he heard the door open he slightly turned his head it was Dean and Castiel, they were fighting.

"you could have got killed don't do that again!" Dean yelled

"I was just trying to help you" Castiel yelled back at the hunter

"I didn't need help"

"yes you did they would have killed you"

"WELL I'D RATHER DIE THEN YOU DYING"

"why?" Castiel asked

"because…I- "

"because you what Dean?"

then Dean said a bit louder "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Dean started going red when he realised what he said, Cass looked at him confused "you love me?" the angel asked, small glimpse of hope in his beautiful blue eyes.

"yes" Dean said under his breath nervously, Cass went closer to him, "I love you too Dean"

"no Cass I don't think you understand I love you more than a friend" Dean said while his voice was crackling "I do understand, I don't think you understood what I meant I mean I'm in love with you" Cass said. Dean and Cass just looked in each other's eyes for a while then Dean grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

They started walking over to Deans bed while they were still kissing and Cass laid on the bed Dean standing up just in front of him and took his shirt off. Cass reached up and grabbed Deans shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.

Sam was in the other room but he could still hear them.

Dean kissed Castiels neck then Cass started kissing Dean from the neck down when he got to his trousers Cass took off Deans belt and then slowly removed his jeans and pants.

Cass continued going all the way down to Deans dick (he took extra time on it) when Cass finished they climbed under the sheets they got fully undressed. Dean started giving Cass a blow job.

Sam was still awake and could hear Cass, it sounded like Cass was crying so he went out to see if Cass was alright.

when Sam walked in he saw Dean giving Cass a blow job Deans butt was up in the air, Sam walked away quickly and went back to bed. Dean and Cass hadn't realised Sam had walked in.

they started kissing Cass was rubbing his hands through Deans short hair. Then they started making love (it wasn't just Cass moaning Dean was also doing it and they were louder). Sam had forgot to shut his door because he was so shocked and confused so he could hear it as clear as day so he got up and shut his door.

After another 15 minutes Dean and Cass stopped, they just started spooning. Dean kissed his angels neck and whispered good night in his ear. Castiel smiled and grabbed Deans hand and said "good night, Dean"

An awkward next morning: The next morning Sam woke up before Dean and Cass like normal and went for a run.

Dean and Cass were still spooning then after a minute they both woke up. "morning" Dean said.

"morning" Cass replied and then Dean gently put his lips on Castiel's neck, Cass turned over so him and Dean were face to face and kissed him on the lips then whispered in his ears "we better get up"

Dean groaned and said "no, just a couple more minutes" but Cass got out of bed (he was still fully nude) he turned his head to Dean and grinned then he put his clothes on and went out of the room.

Dean got out of bed after a few minutes.

He wanted to get some cloths on but he couldn't find his trousers so he asked Cass for help, Cass went into the room and helped Dean find them (they were hanging on the window curtains" Dean put them on then put the rest of his clothes on (Cass was still in the room)

"what? do you want round 2?" Dean said laughing.

Cass just bit his bottom lip and looked Dean up and down. "I wouldn't be able to stop" the Angel said then they walked out.

They were sitting watching TV when Sam walked in.

"oh yous are awake" Sam said awkwardly picturing what he saw last night.

"am yeah" Dean said while he was trying to remove his hand from Castiel's hand without Sam noticing but Sam did

"well I'm going to my room" Sam said heading back to his room.

When he got to his door he poked his head around from the corner and said "yous can go back to holding hands."

Dean and Castiel both blushed and then Sam said "I mean I'm happy for both of you, it's about time!" and with that he left his older brother and friend blushing like tomatoes.

 **The End**


	2. the last thing i want to do is hurt you

**the last thing I want to do is hurt you**

 **warning Sad character death. please review:)**

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were fighting a group of 6 Demons and 2 had angel blades. Sam killed 2, Dean killed 3.

Castiel was killing a demon when he was stabbed from behind by an angel blade he went down on his knees.

"Cass! No!" Dean yelled running towards Castiel.

Sam killed the demon that had stabbed Castiel and he turned around to see the angel lying in Dean's lap blood coming out of him and Dean hugging him, with tears in his eyes.

"NO!, no Cass, you can't leave me, I need you" Castiel lifted his head up a bit so his and Dean's eyes met then Dean whispered to Castiel "I love you".

Castiel was trying to get off of Dean and pull him away but he was to weak. He loved Dean and he couldn't think of a better way to die then in the hunter's arms but when an angel dies their wings leave a mark, so if he stayed on Dean his wings would leave a mark on Dean and he couldn't bare the thought of causing Dean pain so he tried to push Dean away with every last strength he had.

"Dean, I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to leave a mark on you, you need to let me go, Dean! … I love you too much to put you through that pain, please don't make me put you through it" Castiel cried

"I don't want to lose you." Dean said placing his forehead on Castiel's so they're noses were touching.

"Dean, you need to let go" Sam said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you" Dean said then he kissed Castiel on the lips and slowly pulled away.

Sam lifted Dean up to his knees and when Dean looked back at Cass. he was dead.

"Cass?" he cried

"CASS!" Dean yelled grabbing a hold of the dead angel's collar.

"he's… he's dead" Dean crocked out looking up at his younger brother who was also crying and had one hand on his shoulder.

"I know" Sam said then he knelt down on his knees and hugged Dean.

Dean didn't hug back straight away but then he looked back at Castiel and quickly hugged his younger brother back, putting his face on Sam's chest.

"he didn't deserve to die" Dean cried "it should of been me I brought him into this life"

"Dean, it isn't your fault. we gave Cass a better life then what he had… YOU gave him a better life, you taught him how to love, you taught him human emotions. Without you he would have never got to experience love and friendship… he would have never had a family. You taught him how to live a happy life and to follow his own choices and nobody else's."

"he loved you" Sam said  
"I loved him too" Dean cried looking his younger brother in the eyes.

"I know".

 **The End**

 **Authors note- Hey everyone, I hope you have enjoyed my one shots:)**

 **please review and give me some suggestions for other SPN one shots.**


	3. suck it

**suck it**

 _this is another Destiel one shot. I hope you guys like it, and please leave a review and give me some suggestions for other SPN one shots:)_

Sam had just got back from a run and wanted to ask his brother if he had found a new case to do, so he went to Deans room which was locked. He went to knock when he heard Castiel.

"why won't you let me suck yours? You sucked mine" Castiel said.

"because you won't like it" Dean said.

Omg are they… Sam thought to himself

"I will only suck a bit of it" the angel said.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"please" Castiel said then Dean huffed and said "fine, but don't put all of it in your mouth"

"I won't"

"ok" Dean huffed.

"augh, why are you blowing on it? Your just meant to suck it" Dean said but it kind of sounded a bit like a moan.

Ok I should probably wait to talk to Dean, I will go to the lounge room and do some research. Sam thought then he went to go to his room.

About 2 minutes later Dean and Castiel came out to the lounge room. Cass had a lollipop in his mouth.

"when did you get them?" Sam asked.

"while you were out running Cass and I went to the store and we saw them and Cass said he had never had one before so I got one for both of us" Dean said.

"I didn't like the one I got so I asked Dean if I could suck his and he said yes" Castiel said.

Sam started laughing and then said "oh".

"what?" Dean asked.

"oh ah, I may of heard yous and thought you two were doing something else" Sam said laughing a bit.

"huh?" Dean asked Sam his face confused.

"I think Sam thought we were sucking each other's- "Castiel started to say but Dean interrupted him.

"OH!" Dean said his eyes wide and his face tomato red.

Sam got up and said "I'm going to the library" awkwardly.

When Sam had left Dean started laughing nervously.

"what?" Castiel asked, his head to the side and squinting his eyes a bit.

"I just can't believe Sam actually thought we were… you know. I mean as if you would even want to kiss me, let alone do that" Dean laughed then Castiel leaned forward so that they're noses were lightly touching and whispered "I wouldn't mind it".

Deans eyes went wide and before he could say anything Cass was kissing him on the lips. After Deans shock went away he eminently kissed the angel back.

 **The End**

 _their you go! I hope yous liked it!:)_


End file.
